1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fat-soluble vitamin active powders prepared by the adsorption of certain vitamins on the surface of specified silicon-containing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, vitamin E and other oily medicaments have been prepared in powder form by the adsorption of the oily vitamin product onto the surface of such porous fine powders as silicic acid, silicic anhydride and calcium silicate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,064 and 2,858,215. These products tend to be extremely dusty and difficult to handle, and their densities are much lower than 0.5 grams per cubic centimeter. The agglomerated forms of the powders suffer a loss in free-flowing characteristics as a result of such agglomeration.
Such prior art fat-soluble vitamin powders also have been prepared utilizing various processes including spray-drying a vitamin slurry or emulsion containing hydrolyzed gelatin while introducing ultra-fine particle size absorbents into the spray-drying chamber such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,596 and 3,924,430.